Rotary Macerator
The Rotary Macerator is an upgraded version of the Macerator. It is very efficient at macerating items when its RPM is high, but much less efficient than a regular Macerator at low RPM. RPM increases while macerating items or receiving a Redstone current, like with the other Advanced Machines. 7500 RPM is the maximum RPM without Overclocker Upgrades. RPM will quickly drop to 0 when it stops macerating and is not receiving a redstone signal. The Rotary Macerator has 2 input slots for various items. *The second input slot is meant for modifiers. Modifiers and their effects are: **Adding Iron Ore with Coal creates 2 Refined Iron Dust per ore, and uses 1 Coal per 2 stacks of iron. **Adding Copper Ore on the left and Tin Ore on the right creates 2 Bronze Dust per Copper Ore, using a Tin Ore every fourth Copper. This outcome is also gained if using Tin Ingots instead of ores. **Adding coal with Water Cells creates 1 Hydrated Coal Dust per Coal, and uses 1 Water Cell per 8 Coal. *Modifiers that work with ores also work with ingots. The Rotary Macerator will accept up to 32 EU/t, before exploding. Meaning, if the voltage in the line that it is connected to has higher voltage than it can receive, it will explode. So if you plan on powering it with MV (128 EU/t) or HV (512 EU/t), you will need to add Transformers (LV Transformer for MV, MV Transformer and LV Transformer for HV) to the circuit or Transformer Upgrades (1 for MV, 2 for HV) for use. In combination with BuildCraft, one can fill the Rotary Macerator with a pipe connecting to the top of it, and retrieve the dust with a Wooden Pipe from the side or bottom. The bottom only drains the top output slot though. Or with RedPower2, you can connect it with a Pneumatic Tube or a Redstone Tube to the top and retrieve the dust from the back with either a Filter, Transposer or a Retriever. Rotary Macerator ≈ 11,124 EMC Recipe Materials Needed: 2 Cobblestone 3 Flint 23 Refined Iron 2 Redstone 6 Rubber 9 Copper 16 Coal 5 Tin 3 Bronze Energy Maximum input:32 EU/t before exploding. (Low Voltage with no Transformer Upgrades or Transformers) The Rotary Macerator processes a stack of items in about 50 seconds, for a rough total of 3000 EU used per stack. Infinite EMC When Bones or Blaze Rods are put in any Macerator they produce 5 of Bone Meal and Blaze Powder, respectively. Meaning, that if you recycle one of the two items back into Bones or Blaze Rods you can repeat the process for a profit of EMC. Three videos have been provided for you to follow if you need help setting up your own looping system. The videos on the left are using Red Power while the video on the right is using Build Craft. Overclocking Adding one increases the maximum RPM by 500, making the maximum 10,500 RPM with 6 Overclocker upgrades. Adding a seventh Overclocker upgrade will not reach 11,000 RPM, instead will jump up to 10,800 RPM then fluctuate rapidly increasing and decreasing. Note: adding 2 stacks of Energy Storage Upgrades will increase the Maximum RPM to 16,500 with 18 Overclocker Upgrades. However, by Macerating Nether Redstone Ore (which fully charges the Macerator every time it is Macerated) with 3 stacks of Energy Storage Upgrades, you can add up to 22 Overclocker Upgrades, increasing the maximum RPM to 18,500. Note: When applying overclockers past the number of 16, it may drain the power out of the Rotary Macerator and start to rapidly decrease in RPM (Sometimes jumping to above 20,000 RPM before starting to drain), however while this may happen, the macerator will soon catch up with itself and jump up. Note: If you surround the Rotary Macerator with MFSU's (Making for the fastest power delivery method) that are fully charged, you can slowly increase the number of overclockers to 20, afterwards the Rotary Macerator will drop down to 0 RPM and seems unable to raise back up. Of course this requires 2 Transformer Upgrades reducing the amount of Energy Storage Upgrades to just 2 stacks, with slots left for transformer upgrades. Note: When using the rotary macerator, it cannot produce faster than 1 item per tick, meaning that anything past 16 overclocker upgrades gains no extra benefit to the actual speed of the Rotary Macerator. Removal & Recovery There are several ways of removing and recovering a Rotary Macerator with varying degrees of success. * By hand - Destroys block 100% of the time * By Pickaxe - Destroys Macerator, returns a Machine Block 100% of the time. * By Bronze Wrench or Electric Wrench in normal mode - Recovers Rotary Macerator 80% of the time, returns a Machine Block 20% of the time. * By Electric Wrench in loss-less mode - Returns Rotary Macerator 100% of the time. Bugs *Once the Rotary Macerator input is full and items are still being piped into it, the excess items will be placed in the lower slot. Video Tutorials Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:IC Machines Category:Advanced Machines